


Apple Treats

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Charmy doesn't know what to make of Rill's crush on her.
Relationships: Rill Boismortier/Charmy Pappitson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Apple Treats

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF AND SILLINESS

Rill was a strange guy, in Charmy’s humble opinion.

When Charmy brought up that point to Vanessa, her witchy friend just told Charmy that she’s also a very strange person, so she shouldn’t call other people strange. What was the saying that Charmy heard her Ma say often enough? Something about pot and kettles. 

After discovering that Charmy had been, in fact, the woman who broke Rill out of the elf Lira’s possession, Rill went all-out in courting Charmy. Asta, Charmy, and Noelle only told him that it was her 600 times, but he had to see Charmy use her Food Magic again to believe it. It was kind of cute that Rill was thick-headed. As part of his courting, Rill often brought her ingredients for food as gifts. Charmy had been torn on whether or not to accept the gestures, because she didn’t want to lead Rill on and break his poor heart, but at the same time, they were really good ingredients.

Her stomach won, which wasn’t a surprise. Her stomach always beat out logic.

“Miz Charmy, Captain Rill left you a basket of apples,” said Asta, cheerfully luging the basket inside the Black Bulls’ base. It was great having to do the heavy lifting around the house. “They look fresh too!”

Charmy perked up and rushed over to inspect the apples. Apples were amazing to have in the house since you can use it in both sweet and savory dishes. She was just thinking of going apple picking. The apples were shiny red and ready for use.

“You know, Charmy,” Finral gently said, from his seat next to Vanessa on the couch, “maybe you should do something nice for Rill. He has been giving you a lot of ingredients.”

“He’s not being pushy in his courting,” interjected Vanessa, grinning. 

Charmy frowned for a minute. She was well aware that Rill was being very respectful of her space. Longing stares that he thought she didn’t notice, Rill kept things professional on missions and in training (well, as professional as both of them can). Changing the subject as her stomach growled (when wasn’t she hungry?), she asked, “I guess…who wants apple pie?”

“Me,” chorused her squadmates.

Charmy put all thoughts of Rill out of her head and set to work making apple pies, apple tarts and anything else she can think of using the apples.

*

“Captain,” yelled Fragil Tormenta, a member of the Azure Deer squad, and one of Rill’s regular minders. She and Rill’s Vice-Captain Mackenzie (his other minder) were at the front door of the Azure Deer base, both looking completely baffled. Everyone in the base heard the knocking but no one was there.

Rill rushed over from his work station, where he had been painting Miss Charmy in all her glory yet again. Fragil and Mackenzie moved to the side so Rill could see what was there. Rill looked down to find a large food transport container. There were two apple pies, a basket of pastries, a jar of applesauce, a loaf of bread, a tray of crisps and several other food items that Rill didn’t know the names of.

There was a piece of paper taped to the top. Infinitely curious, Rill picked up the paper.

He read it.

_Captain Rill Boismortier,_

_Thanks for the apples. Please share with your squad._

_Charmy Pappitson_

“Ah! Oh my God, it’s from Miss Charmy,” screamed Rill, clutching the note from Miss Charmy to his heart. “Fragil, Mackenzie, she’s responding!”

Mackenzie and Fragil traded looks, as they often did, communicating in some way he didn’t understand. Mackenzie, his ever-reliable Vice-Captain, said, “Captain, I think she’s just being polite.”

“But, it’s a tiny step! She’s beginning to acknowledge me properly,” said Rill, smiling.

Fragil sighed and picked up the food transport container. The snow wizard brought the treats inside and headed toward the kitchen, but not before saying, “Well, at least, we know where all those apples we picked as a team-bonding exercise went, Vice-Captain.” Fragil was gone with the goodies.

Leaving Rill sweating bullets as Mackenzie stared at him.

“Captain. Do not use team-bonding exercises to gather ingredients for Miss Charmy,” she said, in a no-nonsense tone, which was usually her default tone when talking to him anyway.

Rill laughed nervously. “But Mackenzie, Miss Charmy loves food so what better way than to get her ingredients to woo her!”

“Captain,” stated Mackenzie, growing more unamused by the second, “you told me that you destroyed the apples in the name of art.”

“Uhhh…”

*

“Thanks for taking me, Finral,” said Charmy, as they stepped out of a portal and back at home. “I hope they like them!” 

“You’re an amazing chef,” said Finral, patting her on the head. “I’m sure Captain Rill is over the moon right now.”

“I wonder what his favorite food is…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
